


Done for me

by Swagsnow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angry Yixing, Angst, EXO Imagine, Fear, Jealous Junmyeon, JealousYixing, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Junmyeon, Song Lyrics, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagsnow/pseuds/Swagsnow
Summary: Yixing waited, he waited enough. What didn't he do for Junmyeon. But no, he can't get out the thoughts of someone other having Junmyeon, even though he knew those were just rumours. But, he waited so long. He can't let Junmyeon go, Junmyeon was everything for him. Everything. ... So he decided to do things now ...Inspired by "Done for me." Charlie Puth's song and a dream I had, about these two. My OTP, SuLay.





	Done for me

 

" I'm sorry, Lay. I didn't wanted to kiss her, I was so scared. " suho cried talking on the phone with Lay.

"It's okay, suho. Stop crying. " Lay replied.

He was not happy.

" I'm not brave like you. You refused to kiss the actress, but I was so scared, i'm sorry. " he cried even more hard.

"It's okay, Suho. It's okay. Stop crying. I don't like it. " Suho could sense irritation in Lay's sound.

He stopped crying, but he was so scared that he didn't refused, why he's so weak.

Being a leader, why is it so hard, to do what you really love.

Why he need to pretend that he's straight.

"When will you come back?" Suho asked.

" You know suho, why am I not coming back. They are going to force me again to be what i'm not. And I can't stand that. " Lay said.

Suho nodded, even though Lay can't see him.

" so, you'll leave us like the others." Suho mumbled, stopping his sobs.

" Stop it, Suho. You know I can't live without you. I'm not leaving, i'm waiting for you. I'm always ready to come out our relationship. I'll wait forever. " Lay replied, softly.

Suho hummed in response.

" I'm sorry lay that i'm so weak. " he let out a sob.

" You're not weak, you're just so brave, that sometimes I feel so weak in front of you. " Lay replied.

"I have to go now, bye. " suho said, before hanging up.

_Bye, I miss you, Suho. My whole body, my arms, my lips, every part of it misses you so much._

He whispered to himself. Before leaving for studio.

\--

Everyone was talking about EXO comeback with the album The War.

And their first MV of the album, KOKOBOP..

Everyone was talking about how leader Suho was looking good in that rainbow tank top. And a rumour of that Suho and Ji woo, his co - actress in the movie ' three colour stars ' are dating ...

Suho denied many times, but there was pressure on him to promote the movie, even it had to be use this rumour.

After some days later a news came that Lay was wearing same rainbow tank top, to support his member's new album.

But, on the other hand, Suho knew that it all happened, because Lay was jealous. He was happy to see that his Love was possessive for him and couldn't see him with any other person. But, it was risky, so risky, that people will found out that whom he's really dating.

He was scared to lose what he have. His fans, his music, his family and friends ... They'll all start to hate him. But he didn't want to lose Lay. Lay made him, what Love was really like, what it felt to have someone, you can share your pain and happiness, your insecurities and feelings. Someone with whom you felt safe. Someone who's smile made your day brighter.

And Lay was everything for him, but these insecurities, fears, were eating him from inside.  
-

-

-

They were being ready to attend Melon awards ... And there nominated Lay's song too. So that was confirmed that he'll come too. EXO members were happy to meet his friend.

But, Suho had kind of mixed feeling, like he was afraid, happy, excited ... He was confused ... And eager to meet him.

" Let's go, Hyung. Why are you glaring at that cat." Suho blinked his eyes, he didn't know that he zoned out.

"What? Where? " he asked turning around to look at Kai. Who was looking at him with a confused expression.

" No where. I was just kidding. Manager hyung, calling us to leave. " Kai said, pointing at others.

Suho nodded before following others out. Kai shrugged, and followed him.

-

-

-

When, Lay stepped out, he saw Suho and other members, paps were everywhere. He heard them asking Suho about the rumour. Suho denied with a half smile.

Lay was feeling annoyed and angry for all of this ' rumour ' thing. Sometimes he felt that Suho was betraying to him. He was playing with his feeling.

What he didn't do for him. He lied for him, cried for him. Even, he's dying everyday for him. Only for him. Everything he's doing, he did, only for him.

He write for him, sing for him, and living for him. Why he's so obsessed with him. Sometimes he felt so angry towards his own feelings.

He never had been thought that a person will effect him this much. That he'll forget everything.

He wasn't afraid when he realised that he liked Suho, a boy.  But, now, when he thought about loosing him, made him shiver, even in the summer.

When just thinking about it, gave him chills, then think, how will it really feel in reality.

Suho was like addiction to him ... That he craved for him, everyday, everytime.

He couldn't afford to loose him. He couldn't endure it.  So, he'll be going to play his last card, in the award show. He's not sure, if it will work or not. But he had to do this.

-

Lay won the award of ' best selling album of the year ', he went to take his award, when he reached there, all fans screamed for him to sing, he knew this would come, and that was the time to play his card.

" Thank you so much everyone, for my fans, I'll sing today. I was listening this song, it's Charlie puth's new song, and I liked it. I hope you'll liked it, from me too. " he smiled, bowing down.

He started singing "Done for me by Charlie Puth. "

> _What you thinking?_   
>  _You think that you could be better off with somebody new_   
>  _(No oh, oh baby, no)_
> 
> _You say you're leaving_   
>  _Well, if you wanna leave there ain't nobody stopping you_   
>  _(No oh, oh baby, no)_
> 
> _I won't beg for your love_   
>  _Won't say please_   
>  _I won't fall to the ground_   
>  _on my knees_   
>  _You know I've given this_   
>  _everything_
> 
> _Baby, honestly, baby, honestly_
> 
> _I lie for you, baby_   
>  _I die for you, baby_   
>  _Cry for you, baby_
> 
> _But tell me what you've done for me_
> 
> _For you, baby_   
>  _And only you, baby_   
>  _The things I do, baby_
> 
> _But tell me what you've done for me_

Suho was angry, because his own lover was questioning on his Love. And he knew, after the rumour Lay would do something crazy. And that's what he was doing, he selected the song, intentionally, to insulted Suho's Love for him.

Everyone clapped after Lay's performance, he came back to his seat, beside Suho. Suho glared at him, while Lay was staring at him. All members congratulated Lay, but Suho was looking away.

"You're not going to congratulate me, Junmyeon?" He heard Lay's teasing tone. Lay was stretching out his hand for Suho to shake.

"Congratulations." Suho was still angry, but he didn't want to tense the environment on the table, so he stretched out his hand to shake Lay's. He quickly grabbed Suho's hand and caressed his thumb on his thumb, making fraction. Staring still.

Suho gulped, looking around, but everyone was busy, watching Red velvet's performance. He glared again, at Lay, and struggled to jerk away his hand, but not avail.

Lay leaned towards Suho and whispered in the ear, "Tell me, what you done for me." And pulled away, leaving his hand.

Suho breathed heavily. And feeling thirsty he gulped down the whole water bottle. Even not looking at Lay, he could sense him smirking.

-

After Red Velvet's performance, there was BTS, who was being ready to perform. After that EXO's number to perform. Firstly, They will perform their album  The War's song KOKOBOP, then The Eve, then Power and then their new song Electric Kiss. After this they will performed on song Monster, with Lay. Then there will start Lay's performance ...

Suho was buttoning up his shirt, when Lay came and grabbed his hand. Panicked Suho looked around, but everyone was busy in their own things.

He looked up, at Lay, who was staring at his collarbone, biting his lower lip. Lay leaned down, but Suho backed away. "Stop, Lay. " he whispered. Lay angrily pulled him close, that, that was so forceful that Suho's shirt's one button broke.

He leaned and whispered again in Suho's ear, " Still scared that someone will see us, together" he snikered, bitterly. Suho looked down, feeling ache in his heart.

He wanted to kiss him right there to prove that how much he loved him. But that fear of losing everything, will that worth loving someone, that you would love to sacrifice everything? But, didn't Lay matter more than anything to him. He was just so confused with himself.

Lay pulled away from him. Angrily putting his own clothes.

-

After Monster's performance, when Lay started singing "I'm lay. " and dancing on it. They all were excited to see his performance, that they walked to their seats, without changing their costumes.

They missed Lay's first song, but still was excited when he started singing "boss" song, and then "peach" ... While the "peach" performance, Lay glanced at Suho and that was the moment, Suho missed a beat ...

After that, Lay performed his Last Song "Lose Control." And while doing thirst step, he stared at Suho, while smirking mischievously.

Suho gulped, looking down at his hands. He was the one who's loosing control and he didn't know why.

How could it be possible to Lay, being so strong and positive about them, and how he didn't afraid while staring at him, in this big crowd. Not afraid to losing his fame, fans, and everything.

-

After the award show they went to their dorm. And Lay went back to China, after meeting his friends.

Suho struggled, after Lay left for China. He struggled for two days if he should tell his team members about their relationship or not. It was always had been a secret, but little bit he knew, that they had doubts about them just being best friends.

Kyungsoo was the first one to sense that something was bothering Suho. When they all sat down on the table for dinner, Kyungsoo asked, " Everything is Okay, Suho hyung?" Everyone looked at Suho and Kyungsoo, not understanding why Kyungsoo asked that, but no one said anything.

Suho looked up and nodded, faking a smile. But soon his face turned into his real emotion, sad, when he saw that Kyungsoo wasn't buying it.

"I'm just confused and tired." Suho mumbled, looking down at his food. "Confused? About what?" This time, it was Baekhyun, who asked.

"Is it about Lay?" Xiumin asked, while Suho was opening his mouth to answer Baek. He snapped his head at Xiumin. "Why did you ask that?" Suho asked, nervously.

"We have some doubts, but we don't want to assume anything, unless you directly say it to us. Suho." Xiumin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's about him. And I want to tell you something, guys. " Suho nervously said, scratching back of the neck.

Everyone nodded for him to continue.

He felt like he was coming out to his family.

"I'm ... We ... Um ... Me and Lay are ... In relationship. I mean ... I'm Gay ... And of course, he is too ... But. " he shuted his mouth, while looking, that there were no expressions, he expected. All were looking at him, like it's a normal conversation.

"Okay. So?" Xiumin asked.

"You're not shocked?" Suho asked, confused. "When you were thinking that no one saw, you and Lay being all close, and he was staring at you, like he's gonna eat you, You were watching our old videos, interviews, MV's and watching Lay in them, with that love in your eyes and watching you crying in your room, talking with him on phone,saying " love you's '. We are not blind Suho. " Xiumin stated.

Suho shocked, looked at them, while they all nodded, smiling.

"So, why are you confused?" Kyungsoo asked.

"There's something wrong. He wants to come out our relationship. We had it, before our debut, Our managers pressured him to broke up with me and  be in a fake relationship with a girl, but he refused to do that. So they did not let him have any moments with me and loaded him with work. So Lay left for some break, for his own studio. He always call me and said me that how much he wanted me there and he wanted to come out, and that, he can't live like that, so far from me. I can't do that too. " Suho stopped to breath. And then began again, staring at his food.

" I am just so afraid that I'll lose my fans and all of you and my loved ones. I'm afraid that, all people, whom I love, they will hate me, and never talked to me. " He sighed, placing his hands on his face.

"Suho." Xiumin's voice was commanding that made Suho looked at him.

"We love you the way you are. And if Lay wants to come out, he has all right to do that. And you have all right to live the way you want. And Our fans love you both and they will support you, they are mature enough to understand, if they are not, how they'll be able to write fanfictions about us and making fanarts. They believe in equality and support it too. They will support you both. If you're ready then, do what your heart says. Do you love Lay? " Xiumin stood up and sat beside Suho, hugging him, when Suho let out a sob.

"I love him so much. So much, that I want to tell world that he's mine and I'm his. " Suho confessed and stand up.

"I'm going to talk with my family and tell them. Thank you, Xiumin hyung and everyone. You all are so good. And Thank you again. " He stood there looking at everyone, when all stood up and gave him a group hug.

-

After coming from his house, he told everyone that his family is okay with him. He told them that his mother said " we are happy, if you are. Don't matter whom you love. You are our precious son. " and his dad said, " What do you think, Suho, That we'll not accept you, being a professor, I saw many students cutting their life, because of the fear of society and their family will not accept  them, as the way they are. I don't understand why they, don't be brave and don't take a step, for their own life ... It's natural, normal. They are humans, just loving same gender don't change anybody in an alien. They still are humans. And I'm proud of you that you took a step and talked with us. Lay is a good and well-behaved boy. He'll take good care of you. I liked your choice. And we'll love you forever. "

Everyone was happy and Suho was excited to talked with Lay.

He turned on TV to watch anything to pass his time, when a advertisement of Lay's new drama come out, in that Lay's lips were so close to the actress's lips, almost kissing, but that advertisement ended, leaving him shocked and angry. Everyone in the room, slipped away from the living room, sensing Suho's anger.

Suho went to his room and unlocked his mobile and booked a ticket to China, where the shooting was happening.

-

Managers asked every member that why Suho went to China, but no one answered, they shrugged that they don't know why.

-

When Suho reached there, without wasting anytime he went to the fan meeting of the drama. He went straight in the fan-meeting and Lay was shocked to see Suho there, but everyone greeted Suho and actress too. Suho ignored the actress and went to Lay and kissed him.  Fans and everyone gasped at this sudden situation.

Suho kisses Lay, in front of everyone. Lay was shocked and  surprised, by this sudden action of Suho, but he felt himself smiling and melting in the kiss. When he was ready to kiss back, Suho pulled away," I'm ready to come out our relationship. I love you Lay. " Lay smiled. He was so happy.

And Lay kissed Suho again. Fans started screaming 'Sulay' and 'hurray'. They were clapping.

They both pulled away and Suho looked down embarrassing. He was blushing, and Lay was so happy that he grabbed a mic in front of the table and announced ," Like everyone you just saw, was real. And Suho and I are together. " he handed the mic to Suho. "Yes. And thank you for supporting us. " Suho said, while making a heart sign with Lay.

-

After the fan meeting they went to Lay's house, where everyone knew, about them. After meeting his parents, they went back to Lay's apartment. Before unlocking his house's door, Lay kissed Suho, passionately then Suho whispered after pulling away. "I love you, Lay."

"I love you too, Sunshine. " Lay whispered back, kissing his cheek.

"So this is the answer of your " tell me what you done for me". Now, love me like you do." Suho whispered again, in Lay's ear, almost biting it. Lay lifted him bridal style, while entering in the house, whispering back "Sure. Prince. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. I miss them. They are my OTP from the start, my first ever ship. I love them so so much. I just want to see them in one frame... I know they talk to each other, they meet each other, talk to each other. I'm happy with just feeling it. But still ... If possible. 
> 
> I don't know what tag should I add more. Please suggest me, some. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading it. I hope you had a good time. :) Kudos and comments are appreciated. :) 
> 
> You all have a great day. :) 💕


End file.
